goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Statue/Walkthrough
Statue can be a confusing mission without knowing where to go beforehand. The map is dark and labyrinthine, but is relatively straightforward once you know where to go. The Fast Animation cheat can be unlocked by completing the mission on Secret Agent in under 3:15 Briefing Primary Objectives *Contact Valentin *Confront and unmask Janus *Locate helicopter *Rescue Natalya *Find flight recorder Background Following the Severnaya incident, MI6 has lost track of the Pirate helicopter. Presumably the bugging device has been located and destroyed. Natalya Simonova, who returned to St. Petersburg against our advice, has gone missing. We can only assume that she has been abducted by the Janus syndicate in a belated attempt to cover their tracks. M Briefing The situation is critical, 007. Janus know we're on to them and they're taking control. We're going to circumvent the usual channels on this one. I've arranged contact with an ex-KGB agent, Valentin Zukovsky, in Statue Park, St. Petersburg. He claims he can set up a meeting with Janus. Apparently, the head of Janus wants to see you in person. Frankly, I'm uneasy about this but it's all we've got to go on. Q Branch No gizmos this time, old boy. Moneypenny Hmm, a damsel in distress. Just be careful with that chopper, James. Walkthrough From your start point, run forward. You should see a Russian infantry guard running up the hill in front of you, shoot him; there will be several more guards behind him. It's up to you whether you want to use the guard's KF7 Soviet or the PP7; the PP7 is more accurate, but the KF7 can kill in one burst. Head down the hill and towards the white fence. There is a clear path on the ground here, it is slightly browner than the surrounding grass - follow it, it'll lead you to your first objective. When the path goes under some stacked blocky statues, turn left, you should see a red cargo container. Enter it; Valentin is inside. Any guards that were pursuing you will flee, and Bond and Valentin will talk - be sure to wait until they are finished before you leave the container. Objective A complete. After Valentin leaves, the guards come back in full force. Head out of the container, and run straight ahead until you come to a fence, then turn left. Follow the fence until you reach an opening on your right, and head in. There are two statues and some girders making a small "corridor" on the left side of this open area, head into it and follow it around to a statue of a large hand with body armor at its base. The armor will be helpful in a few moments, so pick it up. From here, head back out of the corridor, and turn left. Follow the fence along, eventually you'll see Lenin's statue. Walk up to it and turn around, you should see Janus and his bodyguards approaching - if you don't, chances are there are Russian infantry guards nearby, kill them, then return to the statue and see if Janus shows. Once he does, put your gun away, and listen to what he says. Objective B complete. You have a choice of listening to the rest of Trevelyan's speech, or running away as soon as objective B is complete. No matter which you chose, line yourself up with the bodyguard closest to the area you entered from. As soon as Trevelyan runs off (or you chose to flee yourself), pull out your KF7 and blast the bodyguard blocking your escape. If you can, grab his Automatic Shotgun and switch to it, but don't stick around if you can't. Follow the fence back out, and to the right when it turns. Janus Special Forces guards armed with shotguns have replaced the Russian Infantry - they're much more dangerous, but a well-placed automatic shotgun blast will take them down in one shot. Sometime around now, the game should alert you that you have three minutes until the helicopter will explode; you have plenty of time. Head back to the shipping container, through the stacked statues, and along the path back to the hill. As you run up you should hear, and eventually see the chopper. Objective C complete. Run up to the helicopter and you'll see Natalya lying on the ground; Bond will wake her but also trigger a 15 second proximity fuse on the helicopter. Continue running forward, towards the park gates, and Natalya will follow. The helicopter will explode when the timer runs out. Objective D complete. Your next objective is finding the flight recorder. It spawns in a random location at the bottom of the hill, and the game will alert you when you've moved past where it could have been thrown. Search the area around the hill, and be careful, this is the easiest place to die since all of those Janus special forces will be catching up with you. Once you find the flight recorder, the special forces will flee farther into the park. Objective E complete. Now all you need to do is head back for the gate. Defense Minister Mishkin is now here, along with a team of guards holding Natalya captive. There's nothing you can do to free her, just listen to Mishkin's words if you wish, open the gates, and walk out of the statue park to end the mission. Category:Mission Walkthroughs